harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra)
250px|rightHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ang. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) to gra oparta na filmie, a także książce J.K Rowling, o tym samym tytule. Fabuła Gra rozpoczyna się od krótkiego intro prezentującego pierwsze kilkanaście pierwszych minut filmu. Rozgrywka zaczyna się od momentu uderzenia samochodu Weasley'a w bijącą wierzbę. Gra nie jest podzielona na poziomy. Harry trafia na teren Hogwartu i przez całą grę się z niego nie rusza, z wyjątkiem Zakazanego Lasu. Wraz z rozwojem rozgrywki trzeba wykonywać wszystkie zadania w wyznaczonej kolejności. Zazwyczaj wykonuje się je na zamkniętych od reszty pomieszczeniach szkoły, więc nie można się wydostać, póki się zadania nie wykona. Pomiędzy zadaniami można zwiedzać zamek, którego architektura została mocno uproszczona na potrzeby wygodnej gry dla najmłodszych. Wtedy można zbierać Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, za które można kupować towar u niektórych uczniów uczestniczących w projekcie Gospodarki Fasolkowej wymyślonej przez Freda i George'a. Są to m.in. Brązowe Karty Czarodziejów, które sprawiają, że po zebraniu dziesięciu z pięćdziesięciu długość paska energii wzrasta. Inny typ, Srebrne Karty Czarodziejów znajdują się w różnych miejscach w liczbie równej czterdziestu. Gdy zbierze się wszystkie można wejść do wyzwania Złotych Kart, których jest jedenaście w jednej wielopokojowej sali. Na jedenastej karcie znajduje się sam Harry Potter. Autorzy dodali do gry możliwość rozegrania sześciu meczów Quidditcha, które zostały uproszczone do konieczności złapania znicza i spowodowania utraty przytomności u drugiego szukającego. Można także rozgrywać pojedynki czarodziejów. W grze znajduje się dość widoczny błąd fabularny polegający na tym, że przy każdym ukończeniu gry Gryffindor wygrywa Puchar Domów, nawet, gdy ma najmniej punktów (a co dziwne, punkty zdobywa tylko Harry Potter). Postacie Postać sterowana przez gracza * Harry Potter: główny bohater, uczeń Gryffindoru, wróg Lorda Voldemorta. Gracz wciela się w niego przez większość gry. Postacie niezależne * Hermiona Granger: najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego. Należy do Gryffindoru. * Ron Weasley: najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego. Należy do Gryffindoru. * Fred Weasley i George Weasley: Bliźniacy, bracia Rona. Zajmują się handlem fasolkami wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. * Ginny Weasley: Młodsza siostra braci Weasleyów. Była pod kontrolą Voldemorta. * Percy Weasley: Starszy brat Rona, Ginny, Freda i George'a. Jest prefektem Gryffindoru. * Oliver Wood: kapitan i obrońca drużyny gryfonów w Quidditchu. * Albus Dumbledore: dyrektor Hogwartu. Daje Harry'emu cenne wskazówki podczas gry. * Rubeus Hagrid: przyjaciel Harry'ego, półolbrzym, strażnik kluczy w Hogwarcie. * Argus Filch: Woźny Hogwartu, charłak, ma kotkę o imieniu Pani Norris. * Minerwa McGonagall: Nauczycielka transmutacji. Opiekunka domu Gryffindor. * Draco Malfoy: Znienawidzony przez Harry'ego uczeń z domu Slytherin. Często pojawia się w otoczeniu swoich dwóch kolegów. * Gregory Goyle: uczeń domu Slytherin. Przyjaciel Draco Malfoya. * Vincent Crabbe: uczeń domu Slytherin. Przyjaciel Draco Malfoya. * Filius Flitwick: Nauczyciel zaklęć, jest bardzo niskiego wzrostu. Opiekun domu Ravenclaw. * Pomona Sprout: Nauczycielka zielarstwa, opiekunka domu Hufflepuff. * Severus Snape: Nauczyciel Eliksirów, opiekun domu Slytherin. * Gilderoy Lockhart: Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Jest wielkim samochwałą. * Lucjusz Malfoy: Ojciec Draco Malfoya. Pracuje w Ministerstwie Magii. * Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort: Znany również jako Czarny Pan, Sam Wiesz Kto lub Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać - wróg Harry'ego Pottera, ostatni rywal w grze. Stworzenia spotykane w grze * Gnom * Akromantula * Bazyliszek * Topek * Chochlik kornwalijski * Nieśmiałek * Skrzat domowy Zgredek Zaklęcia spotykane w grze Zwykłe: * Flippendo * Alohomora * Wingardium Leviosa * Lumos * Skurge * Diffindo * Spongify Pojedynki: * Rictusempra * Expelliarmus * Mimblewimble Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic